


Coeur rené

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Doubt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Je suis un homme.Ou pas?
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 1





	Coeur rené

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Coeur** **rené**

Je suis un homme.

Ou pas?

Jamais ne tu as été bonne á me le faire savoir. Masques ton visage pourquoi je ne pusse lire ce qu’essayes de me cacher depuis trop longtemps.

Qu’en fait tu mens. A moi, a les autres, mais surtout á toi-même.

Et alors, si as courage, dis-moi qu’est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Objet. Parce que quand viens á te cacher dans mes draps, il n’y a pas chaleur en toi.

Ça devrai être moi, l’animal. Tu as réussi en un clin d’œil á inverser les rôles.

Mais quand verras au-delà, tout cet amour finira par t’étouffer. 


End file.
